Chapter 6 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Red Forest
Short Summary Long Summary Usopp runs around, frantically wondering what kind of technique can make an entire forest, not prepared at all for Ninja abilities. He then thinks about slipping away from the fighting, going into hiding, and rejoining Luffy when the war is over. He mentally calls it a brilliant plan, thinking he just needs to get out and not run into anyone. Then he runs into six Alliance soldiers (Three Wizards, a Soul Reaper, a Yamanaka, and a Watcher). One Wizard expresses relief at finding Usopp, while another says they moved to let the Yamanaka (Genji) focus Chakra Sensing. The Soul Reaper (Mirai) then does the same for Spirit Energy. As they sense, Usopp frantically wonders how he’ll get out now. Genji then senses a charging Chakra underground. A Wizard (Lai-Jin) sends a Power-Surge, making lightning tear through the ground. Zetsu emerges, completely unharmed, saying it’s a decade for someone of that strength to take him on. He then sends a Wood Style: Wood Spike Jutsu at Lai-Jin, which is intercepted by another Wizard’s (Pierre’s) fireball. He tells Lai not to lose focus, and the group, minus Usopp, charges Zetsu, who goes underground. Usopp stammers at Zetsu’s strength, asking if they should even try fighting him. Behind him, a creepy voice comments on his cowardice. When Usopp turns to see Zetsu, the plant replies with a simple Boo. The Sniper screams and runs in fear towards the group, who don’t call him out on his cowardice. Zetsu then sends a Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Red Tree Execution, causing wooden spike to erupt everywhere. Genji, Mirai, and Pierre are able to avoid the spikes, but Lai-Jin, and the Watcher are lethally impaled, and the final Wizard (Michel) is cut deep, requiring immediate medical attention. Pierre shouts at the loss, and when Zetsu laughs at the suffering, Pierre curses the plant, charging him, despite Genji’s protest. He then sends a Flame Orb, which is easily dodged and countered with a Wood Style: Wood Spike Jutsu, killing the Wizard. Genji retreats to the others, asking Mirai about Michel’s condition. The Soul Reaper says he can stabilize him, but Zetsu needs to stay away. Genji then tells Usopp to help them, who reluctantly brings out Black Kabuto, realizing he has no choice. He then tells Zetsu to back off, or face his 8,000 loyal soldiers. Zetsu then laughs, revealing that he created all of his clones, asserting that he could make a million, shocking Usopp. Usopp backs up, with Genji realizing the Sniper was not prepared for war, and then noticing Zetsu vanished. Usopp tries to run, only for Zetsu to pop up in front of him. The Akatsuki member then says he hates it when prey runs, telling Usopp to stay so he can be ripped apart. Genji charges, but Zetsu casually uses a Wood Style: Tree Prison to bind him. Zetsu then comments that the only prey better than the type that resists is the type that’s played with. Usopp then yells for Zetsu to stay back, aiming his slingshot. Zetsu then taunts that slingshots are for kids, asking the ‘boy’ what he can possibly do. Usopp then claims that he has taken down giants with it, and Zetsu counters that the power of Hashirama Senju lies within him, saying Usopp can’t possibly compete against Wood Style. Usopp considers running, then realizes he’ll leave men to die, questioning why he’s involved with the war. He remembers Nami and him protesting the war to Luffy, who responds by saying they’re already affected, adding that if the Coalition wins, all of the Straw Hats’ dreams will die, and that they won’t fight just to survive, but for their dreams. Usopp then sadly thinks of how mad Luffy would be at him, trying to back out, resolving to never back down. Zetsu notices the change. Usopp then admits all of his lies, adding that he’s the weakest Straw-Hat. When Zetsu says self-pity won’t save him, Usopp shouts not to interrupt the awesome speech, continuing by saying he gains strength from his friends’ resolve, saying they always pulled through, for their dreams. He then says he has no business letting those dreams perish, sending a Green Star: Plant Shuriken at Zetsu. Wendy also fearfully looks around the forest, more understandably due to age. She excitedly runs to the first person she sees, but then stops and recognizes Gedatsu, slowly turning blue. She then respectfully tells him he’s supposed to breath, and he responds with a gasp of ‘So careless’. He then finally recognizes her as an enemy, with Wendy timidly agreeing. Gedatsu then introduces himself, saying he punishes criminals with the Ordeal of Swamp, causing Wendy to remember the clouds absolutely nobody walked into. Gedatsu then proclaims Wendy has no chance, saying the Upper Yard Priests are undefeated, except once. Wendy then confidently answers that it’ll be two, saying Fairy Tail never gives up. She commences with a Vernier to enhance her speeding, charging with a Sky Dragon Wing Attack, which Gedatsu easily dodges, surprising Wendy. She then sends a Sky Dragon Roar, which Gedatsu avoids, flying into the air, causing Wendy to wish for Carla. She then reminds herself of her resolve to fight alone. This thought distracts her, meaning she can’t dodge Gedatsu’s punch, who comments that she’s also careless. Wendy asks how he can move so fast without magic, and Gedatsu answers, only in his head, that he uses a Jet Dial. When Wendy sweetly asks for him to answer, he gets confused, thinking he answered. She then reminds him he needs to talk to respond, earning yet another ‘So careless’. He then uses his two dials to create the clouds for the Ordeal of Swamp. When Wendy wonders about its purpose, Gedatsu successfully throws the Swamp Cloud Burger, enveloping Wendy’s head, starting to suffocate her. The Priest comments that Wendy’s carelessness will lead to a slow, painful death. Since Wendy can’t eat it, she blows it apart with a Sky Dragon Roar, slamming Gedatsu, with, say it together, another ‘So careless’. Gedatsu glares at Wendy with his eyes rolled back into his head, leading Wendy to scream. Gedatsu then matches the scream with an exclamation of being blind. The Dragon Slayer corrects him by saying his eyes are just rolled back. He fixes it and pulls a Home Alone face, exclaiming, yet again, ‘So careless’. Gedatsu charges Wendy with a Jet Punch, who counters with Armor, only being pushed back. Gedatsu claims that he’ll still beat her, to which Wendy takes issue and swipes him with a Sky Dragon Crushing Fang, knocking the Priest off of his feet. He then decides on his ultimate attack, with Wendy yelling he shouldn’t announce an ultimate attack. He then sends the Swamp Cloud Rain to cover the battlefield. Wendy leaps from one only to land in another. She once again wishes for Carla, but remembers her promise to look after herself. It cuts back to before the 4th Division’s departure, with Carla shouting that Byakuya can’t allow Wendy to participate as a child. Byakuya says its not his decision, saying she should complain to Lord Chitsujo. Carla starts to head to him, but Wendy says she doesn’t want to. Wendy then clarifies that she won’t sit out, resolving to help the others fight. Carla then angrily asks if she lost her mind, saying she won’t allow Wendy around death and destruction, hoping to avoid the trauma. When Carla annoyingly continues to claim Wendy’s just a child, Wendy stops her and declares herself a Wizard of Fairy Tail, saying she’s not the little girl Carla first met, claiming a responsibility to defend her world like the others. This impresses Byakuya, who compliments her bravery. Carla then asks Wendy to promise to come back alive, which she does. Back in her current situation, she resolves not to break that promise. As Gedatsu advances towards her, Wendy realizes the need to break free and defeat the Priest simultaneously. She begins the Dragon Slayer Secret Art, surprising Gedatsu. She then finishes the Shattering Light Sky Drill, with Gedatsu being sent flying, right after he realizes he can’t dodge it. Marguerite notices the flying man, wondering who sent him. The fight concludes with one last, ‘So careless’. Wendy then wishes that Carla had seen her victory, knowing how proud she’d be. She realizes the need to build up her endurance and train like the guys, then moving to see who need medical attention. As Cana dodges Cirucci’s yoyo of death, the Arrancar uses her Pesquisas to notice Gedatsu’s defeat, cursing his weakness. She continues to rant, wondering how he could be considered equal to people like Ohm and Shura, not being total idiots. Cana snidely asks if she’s done, with Cirucci angrily responding that Cana is, hurdling the blade toward the Wizard, who quickly ducked. She notes how the unique blade allows for an unorthodox versatility, cursing the fact she can’t one-shot the Arrancar with Fairy Glitter. Cana throws several cards, which Cirucci dismisses as a parlor trick, saying she’ll need to lead the attack and happily finish the Wizard. When the blade cuts the cards, they go boom. This gives Cana a smokescreen to work with, and she uses it to get behind Cirucci and hit her with an explosive card in the back. An evil yoyo then tries to hit Cana out of the smoke. Once the smoke clears, Cirucci curses that she should eviscerate Cana for the sneak attack. The yoyo knocks down several trees and Cana combines the Lightning, Reverse Tower, and Lovers cards to create the Jolt of Fate, which strikes Cirucci with immense pain. After Cana briefly marvels at victory, Cirucci’s spiritual pressure erupts, cursing her ruined outfit, saying she doesn’t care about the others anymore, hoping to rip apart Cana in a most brutal fashion. With a command of “Rip, Golondrina”, Cirucci releases her Resurrección, revealing a winged form with twenty crescent blades and a long tail, and rages for Cana to die. The Arrancar sends an Ala Cortadola which, thanks to Cana using Teleportation to get behind Cirucci, cuts through only trees. Cirucci roars for Cana to stay still, sending a Ala Cortadola Dispersion at Cana. She dodges the blades, and when the blades come back like a boomerang, she is able to avoid them. Cana then sends a Prayer Fountain card, which shoots water at Cirucci, who thought the water wouldn’t do much damage. She was horribly wrong, proceeding to scream as the water scalds her. When she asks why, Cana replies that the Prayer Fountain uses holy water that burns those with dark souls, adding that Cirucci probably has a very dark soul. Cirucci then mentally admits the attacks are draining her energy, with her wings feeling fatigued. She then takes the irreversible decision to remove her wings, shocking Cana. Cirucci explains that removing them increases her offense tenfold, proclaiming Ala Cortadola Hachador, and that she’ll end Cana, sending her attack. The Wizard then pulls out a Shield card, but the fan of Spirit Energy still cuts through, despite being rendered nonfatal by the card. Cana then sends a Tornado, that’s easily swatted by Cirucci. Cana then throws two cards to the side, with Cana thinking that Cirucci blocks where her last card needs to go. Cirucci taunts Cana and sends another fan that fails to hit Cana. Taking a long-shot gamble, Cana throws a card over Cirucci, who thinks Cana missed. Turns out, it’s a Teleportation card, sending Cana right over Cirucci, and she sends five explosive cards at the Arrancar, and brings out the final card. Furious, Cirucci roars that Cana’s wide open, and uses Ala Cortadola Gradiator. Cana replies that while that’s true, she had to lure her in. When the final card is put down, a magic circle pops under Cirucci, with Cana proclaiming it’s her finishing move, saying the preparation required and the certainty of death usually discourages the Wizard. As Cirucci screams as her feet burn, Cana proclaims that the heat matches a volcano’s, saying that the four cards create her most destructive attack. As Cirucci begs her to stop, Cana shouts Vesuvius and annihilates Cirucci with a pillar of fire and magma. Cana then takes a page from Natsu’s book and says she’s fired up. Zetsu then notices Cirucci’s death, deciding to return to the task at hand, revealing a defeated Usopp, the severly injured Mirai and Michel, and everyone else dead. Zetsu ends the chapter by promising a good meal before having fun with the sniper. Appearing Characters Usopp Zetsu Wendy Marvell Gedatsu Carla Byakuya Kuchiki Marguerite Cana Alberona Cirucci Sanderwicci Abilities Jutsu * Wood Style ** Wood Style: Wood Spike Jutsu ** Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Red Tree Execution ** Wood Style: Tree Prison Magic * Sky Dragon Slayer ** Sky Dragon Wing Attack ** Sky Dragon Roar ** Sky Dragon Crushing Fang ** Shattering Light Sky Drill * Card Magic ** Jolt of Fate ** Teleportation ** Prayer Fountain ** Shield ** Tornado ** Vesuvius Ordeals * Ordeal of Swamp Hollow Powers * Pesquisa (Spanish for "Inquiry") Resurrección * Golondrina (Spanish for "Swallow") Weapons * Black Kabuto * Jet Dial Techniques * Flame Orb * Swamp Cloud Burger * Jet Punch * Swamp Cloud Rain * Green Star ** Green Star: Plant Shurike * Ala Cortadola (Spanish for "Wing Cutter") * Ala Cortadola Dispersion (Spanish for "Wing Cutter Dispersion") * Ala Cortadola Hachador (Spanish for "Wing Cutter Axman") * Ala Cortadola Gradiator (Spanish for "Wing Cutter Gladiator") Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 5 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Like a Striking Snake Next Chapter: Chapter 7 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Clash of the Dead Category:Aster Mountains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign